The REAL Naruto vs Pain Fight
by deadsouls48
Summary: How the fight between Naruto and Pain should've happened


The Hidden Leaf Village was in ruins, those who were lucky to survive were either knocked out, or were greatly injured. The only two people standing were Pain, leader of the Akatsuki, and Naruto Uzumaki, the 9 tailed jinchuriki. " So here you are… I have been looking for you kyubbi. Now I will capture you and bring this world closer to peace." said Pain. "If you think capturing me will bring the world peace, then you've got another thing coming pal!" replied Naruto.

" You killed our master… you killed Pervy Sage! Why would you betray your master? He cared for you like a father, and then you turned your back on him!"

"He interfered in my plans… so he had to die."

"No! Pervy Sage didn't have to die! He was only trying to protect the ones he cared for… to protect the village from you and the rest of the Akatsuki! Now as his student, I 'm here to take you down!"

"I see you're not going to go quietly… I guess I have no choice…"

As he said this, all six Pains gathered around him. "Know Pain."

And so, the battle for the Hidden Leaf began.

All of the Pains rushed Naruto, but they were all quickly defeated by Naruto's newly acquired Sage Jutsu. Suddenly, one of the 6 Pains summoned a giant demon ox. However, the chief toad, Gamabunta, and his two brothers quickly took care of the ox. But as the three of them battled the ox, the other 5 focused on Naruto. But he was not alone. From out of nowhere, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, and Kakashi stepped into the fray. They weren't going to let Naruto go into this alone.

Sakura and Kakashi took on three of the Pains, while Shino and Kiba took on two others, leaving Naruto to deal with the leading Pain. Sakura and Kakashi proved to be more of a match for the three pain's, as did Shino and Kiba. But out of nowhere, a giant demon dog was summoned by one form of Pain, and they were quickly defeated.

With the final ounces of his Sage Chakra, Naruto unleashed his most powerful jutsu, the Rasen Shuriken, and saved his friends from what seemed to be the end. The 5 Pains his friends had been fighting were instantly vaporized, and then it was just a showdown between Naruto, and Pain's final form. Naruto told his friends that he would finish the battle on his own, and that he would meet them back at the village when he finished Pain. Reluctantly, the 5 ninja left Naruto, leaving him alone to finish the battle.

But since Naruto was out of Sage Chakra, he was seemingly helpless. "You were quite the opponent," Pain said. " But I'm afraid that this is the end. It's sad really, you were the one hope for this pathetic village, and now you are about to die at my feet… you have let the people of this village down, and now I shall put you out of your misery… but look on the bright side, with you gone, the world will be brought one step closer to peace. Shinra Tensei!"

Pain pulled Naruto towards him using his jutsu, and it seemed as if it was the end for Naruto, when suddenly, Hinata, a kunoichi from the village stepped in the way, and took the fatal blow that was meant for Naruto.

" Hinata? Why did you sacrifice yourself… for me?" asked Naruto." Because you were the only one who actually believed in me, Naruto." said Hinata, her voice fading.

" I gave up my life to protect you because you were the only one who really understood me, who always helped me whenever I needed it the most… and also deep down inside… I loved you Naruto… more than anything else in the world… so I did this to protect the one I loved… so this is where it ends Naruto… good…bye…"

With those dying words left on the wind, Naruto's rage welled up inside like that of a raging inferno. His rage was so powerful, that he was able to unleash the might of the nine-tailed fox that was sealed inside his body. He glowed a crimson red, and 8 of the 9 tails of the fox sprouted from him, there was so much power overflowing within him, his skeleton was visible, and his eyes glowed a bright white. " So… this is the power of the nine tailed fox… simply incredible…" said Pain.

"Naruto… do you hate me?"

With blinding speed, Naruto charged at Pain and delivered a solid punch in his ribs, the sound of bone shattering was heard, and Pain was sent flying across the plains wincing in agony. But Naruto wasn't finished there, he followed up his assault with multiple chakra blasts that he fired at Pain. Pain desperately tried to block these attacks, but only made his situation worse. It seemed to be the end for Pain, and that Naruto would finally avenge his fallen master.

While this battle was taking place, Naruto traveled inside his mind, and saw the nine-tailed fox's spirit standing in front of him, with a seal placed on his prison. But he also saw someone who he'd never expect to see, the Fourth Hokage, one of the greatest Hokages of the Hidden Leaf Village. " I thought my son would be able to handle the nine-tailed fox spirit sealed inside of him, and that the village would be safe, but I guess that I was selfish in thinking that…" said the Fourth Hokage. "Wait a second… your son? So this means that… you're my dad!" asked Naruto.

"Yes my son, I am your father. I bet you didn't expect to have the Fourth Hokage as your dad huh? Well, now you know. I sealed the nine-tailed fox inside of you because I believed that you would be able to control it, and keep the village safe from its power, and I haven't been wrong yet."

" So that explains why I was chosen to carry the nine-tailed fox… it has helped me over the years, but I've never been able to actually control it, any time I was in a tough spot, it always came to help me, but I never tried to invoke its power directly."

" Well I knew it would take time, and I knew that someday you would be able to control it. And today is that day, Naruto. It is time for you to step up in my place, and become the great Hokage that you are destined to be. I must leave you now son… don't give up your dream, continue to fight, for Jiraiya, for your friends, for the sake of the people living in the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

And with those parting words his father left him, and Naruto returned to reality, stronger than ever before. The nine tailed transformation ended, and Naruto went back into sage mode. With his renewed resolve, Naruto rushed Pain, to save the Hidden Leaf Village. But before the battle even began, a flash of lightning descended from the sky, and standing in its midst, was Sasuke Uchiha, a friend of Naruto who had deserted the village. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto. " I'm here to help you defend the village. I know I left the village to seek power from Orochimaru, but now I realize that he was just using me, so I came back to right the things that I have done wrong, and save the village!" replied Sasuke.

"Now enough talk, let's finish this!"

And so, the battle began once more. Sasuke and Naruto charged at Pain at full speed, knocking Pain around like he was a mere child. Pain was fading fast, and he knew that there was no hope for him now. As the battered body of Pain lie on the ground, Naruto began charging up his Rasengan, and Sasuke began charging up his Chidori. As Pain watched them, he simply closed his eyes and let the cold hands of death seal his fate. "I told you that I would avenge Pervy Sage, and that's what I'm about to do! Goodbye… Pain…" said Naruto.

Using the final ounces of their chakra, they unleashed their attacks and Pain was vaporized by the force of the jutsu that hit him. As Naruto and Sasuke stood to return to the village, the sun began to shine, and the people of the village began to cheer. As Naruto returned to the village, he saw the stone face of his father carved into a mountain. He swore to uphold his father's legacy, and protect the Hidden Leaf by living out his dream, and becoming Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!


End file.
